donalds_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Screaming Joker (Part 2)
The Screaming Joker is a story written by Donald Newton. It is the second story in The Joker trilogy. Plot and Setting Five months after surviving the previous Joker murder spree, the Marysvile Survivors; Renee, Derek, Chloe, Charles, and Simon is targeted by the new Joker and his accomplice, Harley Quinn. Characters Returning Characters Hannah Baker.jpeg|RACHEL MATHIS (16): Rachel is the final girl of the story and the main survivor of the previous story. She, her boyfriend, and their friends try to move on from the previous murders. However, The Joker returns to continue the legacy of the previous Joker. Rachel is, once again, the main target of the Joker. Clay Jensen.png|DEREK MARTIN (16): Derek is the final boy of the story. He and Rachel are still together and going strong. He is determined to move on from his life. That is until the Joker returns and targets Rachel and her friends, including Derek. Emily Fields.jpg|CHLOE JOHNSON (16): Chloe is now living with her Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin, who moved into her father's house to care for her. She is still dating Charles and they're stronger than the previous story. The Joker returns with his new accomplice to target Rachel and her friends, including Chloe. Anthony Bishop.jpg|CHARLES BAKER (16): Charles has moved on from the previous murders. He is still dating Chloe. The Joker returns with his new accomplice to target Rachel and her friends, including Charles. Tyler Down.jpg|SIMON FOLEY (16): Simon is the only one who believes that their story isn't over, as he believes that there is another Joker out there. Simon is proved right when The Joker returns with his new accomplice. Simon becomes a target again along with the rest of the group. Bf66d012ae.jpg|RENEE MATHIS (46): Renee is trying to move on from the murders. She's now working at a bar and has new boyfriend with Rachel's blessing. When the Joker returns with his new accomplice to target Rachel and her group, which now includes Renee. New Characters Barb.png|BARB HOLLAND (16): Barb is Nancy's best friend. She becomes a friend of the Marysville Survivors and forms a romance with Simon. When the new Joker begins his murder spree, she becomes a target. Jonathan_Byers.jpg|JONATHAN HOPPER (16): Jonathan is the Sheriff's son and Nancy's twin brother. He becomes a close friend of the Marysville Survivors, even though he comes off a bit creepy much like Gustavo Acosta. But is he the new Joker or a target? NancyWheeler.png|NANCY HOPPER (16): Nancy is the Sheriff's daughter and Jonathan's twin sister. She becomes a close friend of the Marysville Survivors. She is dating Steve Harrington. When the new Joker begins his murder spree, she becomes a target. 150169636148457.jpeg|STEVE HARRINGTON (16): Steve is Nancy's popular boyfriend. He at first fears the Marysville Survivors. But he eventually bonds with them that when the Joker does return, he vows to help them fight back. But this makes him a target of the new Joker. Chandler.jpeg|BRANDON JOHNSON (15): Brandon is Chloe's cousin. He and his parents move to Marysville to live with her after Mark's death in the previous story. He's very tough for being a skinny dork. The-walking-dead-episode-610-enid-nacon-658.jpg|KRISTEN MORGAN (14): Kristen is a freshman at Marysville High School. She becomes close and even begins a romance with Brandon. When the Joker returns to target the main characters, Brandon becomes protective of her. 150187374362617.jpeg|GARRET HOBART (16): Garret is Brandon's best friend. He's the same age as the Marysville survivors but is a social outcast. Unless Brandon is with Kristen, Garret is always by his side. Degan.jpeg|DEGAN (18): Degan is the leader of the group of friends that consists of the Stranger Things characters (Barb, Jonathan, Nancy, and Steve). Unlike his Stranger Things friends, he, his girlfriend Nadine, and his right hand man Montgomery appear like villains. But as the story progresses, we learn more about him. He is a big fan of Negan from The Walking Dead, going as far as dressing like him and carrying a bat with him. But is he the new Joker or a target? Nadine.jpeg|NADINE (18): Nadine is Degan's girlfriend. She appears as a villian at first. But as the story progresses, we learn more about her and Degan's group. But if it's possible for Degan to be the Joker, could she be his Harley Quinn? Montgomery.png|MONTGOMERY (18): Montgomery is Degan's best friend and "right hand man." He appears as a villain at first. But as the story progresses, we learn more about him and Degan's group. 72ea46a1a01c29884f590b9375541a83--a-crush-crushes.jpg|FRANK CHAMBERS (45): Frank is Renee's new boyfriend. They met at the bar that she works at. He is a very cool guy that bonds with Rachel. Frank wins over Rachel's approval to date her mother. He becomes protective of both Renee and Rachel when the new Joker begins his murder spree. JimHopper-1-.png|JIM HOPPER (42): Jim is the new Sheriff of Marysville, who replaces the late Ronald Mathis. He arrives to Marysville with his twin children, Jonathan and Nancy Hopper. No Picture Available.png|MATT JOHNSON (42): Matt is Chloe's uncle and the late Mark's younger brother. He, his wife, and son move into Mark's house to take care of Chloe. He cares for his niece very much and makes it clear that he'll do good by his brother to care for her. 264660.jpg|TINA JOHNSON (40s): Tina is Matt's wife, Brandon's wife, and Chloe's aunt. She and her family move into Mark's house to take care of Chloe. She cares for her niece very much. Killers F33S27PHNICW922.MEDIUM.jpg|THE JOKER: The Joker returns as the primary killer of the story. It is believed that this is Tara's accomplice. After Tara's death, this Joker takes over the reigns. Harley Quinn.png|HARYLEY QUINN: Harley Quinn is the secondary killer of the story and the new Joker's female accomplice. She maybe short and skinny. But she is a very tough,strong, and capable killer that even a big man cannot stop. Chapter 1 TEASER: Simon continues to theorize that Tara has an accomplice, who might strike at anytime soon. Chapter 2 TEASER: The entire school hears about Simon's heroic actions from Chapter 1. We are reintrouded to the survivors and are introduced to new main characters. Chapter 3 TEASER: The Group meets Barb and Brandon meets a girl but must face a competition for her affection. Chapter 4 TEASER: The Marysville Survivors meet Degan and his group. Chapter 5 TEASER: The Marysville Survivors throw a surprise birthday party for Renee. Chapter 6 TEASER: A MAJOR MARYSVILLE SURVIVOR is attacked by The Joker and Harley Quinn. Chapter 7 TEASER: The Marysville Survivors join Degan's group. Barb is concerned about Simon, who has not been seen or heard from since last night. MAJOR DEATH SCENE. Chapter 8 Everyone starts to look for Simon. Brandon and Kristen begin a romance. There is a confrentation with Troy and his gang. Chapter 9 The survivors and their new friends begin to worry about Simon has Hopper fails to find him. Hopper begins to question his own abilities when he fears the worst. Chapter 10 Confirmed Facts *Tara's accomplice will be revealed in this story. *Tara's victims and the new Joker's victims from the first story will be confirmed in this story. *A survivor will die. Body Count Killer F33S27PHNICW922.MEDIUM.jpg|IDENTITY: Currently Unknown GENDER: Currently Unknown TARGET: Currently Unknown MOTIVE: Currently Unknown SECRETS: Currently Unknown STATUS: Actively Killing Harley Quinn.png|IDENTITY: Currently Unknown GENDER: Currently Unknown TARGET: Currently Unknown MOTIVE: Currently Unknown SECRETS: Currently Unknown STATUS: Actively Killing Marysville Survivors Hannah Baker.jpeg|Rachel Mathis Clay Jensen.png|Derek Martin Emily Fields.jpg|Chloe Johnson Anthony Bishop.jpg|Charles Baker Tyler Down.jpg|Simon Foley Bf66d012ae.jpg|Renee Mathis